Reading of the future
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: The title gives it away. The story they are reading is my own, as are the designs of the characters within it. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Please R&R!


**I'm editing this story. Because I've noticed it's no where ****_near_** **the standard I want for it. One massive change is that this story takes place ****_before _****The Storybook of Legends****, rather than after it. **

**_Why?_**

***sighs* Because I think the reactions will be better, Maddie. **

_**O key-dokey-lokey! **_

**Time for the disclaimer.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own Ever After High or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and the idea of this story. Speaking of which, onwards we go!**

* * *

><p><em>POOF! SIZZLE! CRRRACK!<br>_

Through the wall, in tumbled all of the students and teachers of Ever After High. They landed in a big heap.

"Ow," Raven muttered softly, pulling herself shakily back to her feet. The feeling of tumbling through the wall had not been unlike that of mirror travel, only it didn't last quite as long. Seeing as she had to use mirror travel at least twice a year, the feeling didn't bother Raven as much as the others. Key word, _as_.

"Why are we in the charmitorium?" Apple asked, trying-and failing- to stand. Several of the boys took notice and quickly began to fight each other in order to help her first.

"I don't know, Apple," Raven responded, inwardly groaning when everyone (save her small group of friends) flinched at her voice. Every. Single. Time.

**"Welcome, guests!"** A voice called out, startling them. **"I have a book for you all to read, and no one leaves until it's over!"**

"What?!" Hunter yelled.

**"Must I repeat myself?"**

"How dare you?!" Headmaster Grimm demanded.

**"Hush, you old cook." **

"Who's gonna read it?" Maddie asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Raven had to stifle a laugh.

_"Good old Maddie,"_ she thought.

**"One moment, please. PAGE!"** the voice called out. A pale, brown-haired girl in a checkered green dress suddenly appeared on the stage, with a spotlight to boot.

"H-hi, everyone," Page said nervously, tugging on her loose-hanging ponytail.

**"Look out; here comes the book!"** the voice squealed. Sure enough, a thick, dark green book came flying through the room. It landed on the floor with a _thud_, narrowly missing Baba Yaga's head. Raven went over and gingerly picked it up, reading the title aloud:

_Ever After High: The Perfect Ending _

On the cover was a picture of two girl's faces on the sides of a mirror. One was a pretty blond with baby blue eyes and blood red lips, while the other was a brunette that had purple highlights, with electric blue eyes and pale pink lips. Within the mirror was a picture of Ever After High itself, glowing under the light of the moon.

"Wicked cool," Raven muttered to herself as she handed the book to Page, who surprisingly didn't flinch at all. **(AN: I already told her what happens in The Storybook of Legends)**

**"Perfect! Well, I shall see you all later, preferably when it's time to eat. Bye!"** the voice exclaimed cheerily, ending with a little _pop_!

"Well, alright then. Let's get started, shall we?" Page asked, gesturing towards the rows of seats. Everyone found a seat, wondering what the story would be about...

* * *

><p>And with that, Page opened the book, and the story began<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A surprising prologue<br>**_

_A jail cell was hardly headmaster Grimm's preferred location.  
><em>

Everyone gasped. Who would dare imprison the wise old man? **(AN: *cough* not wise *cough*)**

_Never in his life did he think he'd end up in one. Yet here he was, shackled to the floor with magic-proof chains on his hands and feet, with only the dim light of a candle on the other side of the room to help him see.  
><em>

Tears welled in Apple's eyes.

_And who was to blame for this discomfort? _

"That's a question we would ALL like the answer to," Cedar said. Everyone else (except Page, of course) nodded in agreement.

_Raven Queen. _

"Of course!"

"Why didn't we think of it sooner?"

"Can't be trusted."

"She. Is. EVIL!"

"Just like her mother."

**"SHUT UP!" **The voice bellowed. **"IF YOU WILL ALL KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT, THE REASON CAN BE EXPLAINED!" **With that, everyone scrambled back to their seats.

_At that moment, the dungeon door swung open, with the light nearly blinding him-and there she was._

_Raven's purple eyes glittered with an unfathomable hatred that would have sent her own mother running for the hills. Her fingers were twitching with a black haze, much unlike her normal purple hue. Grimm tried to look unphased, but he shuddered on the inside. _

Everyone flinched, but a few gathered the courage to glare at the girl. Raven slid further into her seat.

_"How. dare. you," she hissed to him. _

_Grimm kept his composure, the words well rehearsed. "All I did was in the best interest of destiny." _

"Yes, well done, Headmaster Grimm!" Apple exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

_This was apparently the wrong thing to say- _

"How? It was brilliant," Ashlynn asked. **(AN: Before she rebelled, remember?)**

"Just right," Blondie added.

_For Raven practically exploded in anger._

_"Destiny? DESTINY?! Destiny gives you NO right to invade my kingdom, poison my husband, and kidnap my daughters!"  
><em>

"WHAT?!" Was the exclamation from everyone in the room.

"Headmaster Grimm would _never _do that!" Apple insisted. Every Royal (save Dexter) in the room nodded. Some commoners agreed as well, but the rest (as well as, again, Dexter, and Raven herself) were curious as to why.

_The queen seemed to forcefully calm herself. "The only reason you're being released is because Apple has threatened war if you remain jailed. She's heard the charges and seen the evidence, yet she still claims that you're a good man. Consider yourself lucky that the Royals still follow you blindly." _

Headmaster Grimm smiled at Apple, his golden student. She returned the smile.

_Ah, Queen Apple. What would he do without her?_

Apple blushed, pride swelling within her.

_"Raven!" a voice called. The two turned to see Hunter Huntsmen opening the door._

Said huntsmen tensed.

_"Yes, Hunter?" the queen asked._

_"The Royal's carriage is here to escort him out," Hunter said, giving Grimm a dirty look_

_"Tell them he'll be out in a minute, please. I'm almost finished."_

"The Evil Queen doesn't say 'please', Raven," Baba Yaga quipped. Raven slid down even further in her seat, wanting to disappear.

_Hunter nodded and turned to leave, but not before adding, "Oh, and Dexter is looking for you."  
><em>

_"I told him to lay down, but that stubborn man doesn't listen," Raven muttered, though there was an affectionate smile on her pale face. _

"Wait, what is Dexter doing in the Evil Queen's caste?" someone asked.

"And why is he _looking _for Raven?" questioned another. Page giggled, but said nothing.

_She then turned, her smile dripping away._

_"Let me make this perfectly clear, Grimm; if you ever try a stunt like this again, I won't hesitate to dispose of you," she said, her voice rising with every word. _

_A tiny squeak filled the air. Both adults spun around (well, Grimm tried to, anyways) to see a certain little girl. _

"Why would a little girl live in the Evil Queen's castle?" Apple asked, not putting two and two together.

_Grimm cringed, for there, trembling in the doorway, was five year old Dove Queen. Behind her stood her twelve year old (adopted) sister Azure. Two of the reasons he was here in the first place.  
><em>

"Oh..."

_"Oh! Sorry girls; I was just finishing up," Raven explained to her daughters.  
><em>

_Azure glanced at him. "Is he leaving soon? Dove is terrified of him," she said. Dove nodded desperately. _

"She shouldn't be afraid of Headmaster Grimm," Apple said.

**"Need I remind you he kidnapped her?" **the voice called.

"Oh, he wouldn't do that, silly!" Apple insisted.

**"...Boy you're stupid." **

_"Yes sweetheart, he's leaving soon," Raven said gently, before scooping Dove into her arms, balancing her on her hip, and taking Azure's hand. "Come on, let's go find your father. He's apparently up now..."  
><em>

It took all of three seconds for everyone to figure it out; Dexter was Raven's husband, and Dove and Azure's father.

...Trust me when I tell you I don't want to write down their reactions. (They weren't pretty...)

"No they weren't," Maddie agreed.

_The royal guards came to the door just as Raven exited. She gave them a stiff nod, shielding Dove from view as she went down the hall. _

_Grimm's chains were quickly unlocked, and he was helped out to a waiting carriage. He looked back at the kingdom as the carriage pulled away. _

_This wasn't over. He would get Dove and Azure to follow their destinies. He had to. _

"Wait; why wouldn't they follow their destinies? They _have _to!" Apple exclaimed.

**"Oh you're in for a shock."**

* * *

><p><strong>Indeed they are. *grins*<br>**


End file.
